Just Harry
by delightrose
Summary: Die FF-Welt ist voll von Fantasie-Harrys. Was wollen nun vierzehn von ihnen tun, wenn sie in die “Cannon Welt” geschickt werden um vom ECHTEN Harry zu lernen? Wird Gay!Harry hetero? Wird Dark!Harry gut? Wird Super!Harry je ein Duell verlieren? Übersetzung


Autor: VoledmortCan'tStopTheRock

Übersetzer: delight rose - autorisierte Übersetzung

Summary: Die FF-Welt ist voll von Fantasie-Harrys. Was wollen nun vierzehn von ihnen tun, wenn sie in die "Cannon Welt" geschickt werden um vom ECHTEN Harry zu lernen? Wird Gay!Harry hetero? Wird Dark!Harry gut? Wird Super!Harry je ein Duell verlieren?

A/N: Ich hab die Namen der verschieden Harrys in englisch gelassen, da ich im Deutschen keine gut klingende Übersetzung gefunden habe. = )

Viel Spaß beim Lesen

*~*

Harry Potter faulenzte gemütlich im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, ein Buch lag ausgebreitet auf seinem Schoß und ein behagliches Feuer brannte neben ihm. Es war eine ganz normale Situation, zumindest für Cannon, hauptsächlich weil jedes mal wenn Harry mit einer absurden Situation konfrontiert wurde, dieser Raum leer war. Aber er machte sich keine Sorgen, er hatte ein cooles Buch.

Plötzlich wurde der Raum mit lauten Ploppen zum Leben erweckt als eine Vielzahl von Menschen sich plötzlich um ihn in einer großen blauen Wolke materialisierten. Harry sprang auf und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die vielen unerwarteten Eindringlinge.

"Glaubt ihr wir sind richtig?", fragte eine Stimme durch den Nebel.

"Natürlich sind wir richtig, du Depp. Ich bin sicher, dass ich nichts falsch gemacht habe."

"Oh halt die Klappe, es gibt keinen Grund sich zu streiten, es wird wahrscheinlich schief laufen, wie alles andere in meinem Leben …", sagte ein Dritter.

Ein Vierter schnitt ihm das Wort ab: "Jetzt haltet alle den Mund oder ich _Avada _euch eure Ärsche ab."

Harry entschied sich dazu lauter zu sprechen als sich der Nebel lichtete, aber ihm fehlten die Worte als er die Leute sah, die um ihn herumstanden. Da waren vierzehn identische, aber trotzdem auch verschiedene Harrys. Er war erstmal fassungslos.

„Wer _seid_ ihr?", fragte er, als er seine Stimme zurückerlangte.

Alle drehten sich um, ein Harry trat näher und reichte ihm die Hand, welche er nervös schüttelte. „Du bist vermutlich Mister Harry Potter?"

„Ja."

„Ich bin erfreut dich zu treffen. Ich bin Ravenclaw!Harry-"

„Was?"

Der schlecht aussehende Ravenclaw!Harry fuhr fort: „Wir sind Charaktere aus Fan Fictions, welche so weit vom Cannon abdriften, dass wir zu dir geschickt wurden um zu der Person und den Handlungen des original Harry Potter zurückzufinden - welcher du natürlich bist."

„Die Leute _schreiben Fan Fictions _über mich?", stotterte Harry, „Heilige -"

„Oh ist das nicht offensichtlich, hat es dir Ravenclaw!Harry nicht gerade _gesagt_?", unterbrach ihn eine Harry, der ziemlich betonte Muskeln zu haben schien und eine teure, schwarze Robe trug. Seine Augen funkelten wie die von Dumbledore. „Mich juckt es schon dich zu töten, mach es nicht noch schwere."

Harry fühlte sich stark angegriffen. „Wer bist du?"

„Ich?", sagte er mit einem grinsen, „Ich bin Dark!Harry und ich bin Lord Voldemort total loyal."

„_Was!_"

"Unglücklicher Weise", sagte ein anderer Harry, "ist Dark!Harry ausnahmsweise böse -"

"Yeah, so bin ich irgendwie."

Dieser Harry trat aus dem Schatten hervor. Er hatte betonte Muskeln sowohl eine gebräunte Haut, einen markanten Kiefer und trug eine enganliegende Robe. "Wie ich gerade _sagte_, Dark!Harry ist ausnahmsweise böse, was einen Teil dazu beiträgt, weswegen wir alle hier sind, ihn aufzuhalten dich zu töten."

"Oh", machte Harry, "Und wer bist du?"

Der jetzige Harry streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen, welche er schüttelte. "Ich bin Super!Harry. Ich habe Kräfte, die von Merlin selbst stammen, verschiedene Anigmagus-Gestalten, wortlose und zauberstabslose Magie und verrückte Augen, die ihre Farben ändern können - du weißt schon, epischer Scheiß."

Harry tat einen beruhigenden Atemzug. "Okay, vielleicht könnte jeder von euch sich - vorstellen, sodass ich es mit meinen Verhalten vergleichen kann…"

"_Schwächling_", seufzte Dark!Harry. Ravenclaw!Harry rollte die Augen.

„Ich fange an", sagte ein Harry und kam herüber um sich vorzustellen. Er schien eine Mischung aus Sachen der ganzen Welt anzuhaben. „Hi! Ich bin NonBritish!Harry. Ich wuchs in vielen ausländischen Ländern auf - zum Beispiel - Amerika, Japan, China, Neuseeland, Indien, Frankreich, Australien, Bulgarien - Pakistan - Dann kehre ich nach Hogwarts zurück mit außergewöhnlichen Kräften, einem heißen Aussehen und einem sehr unbritischen Akzent. Dann finde ich ein Mädchen, besiege Voldemort und gehe zurück in mein entferntes Land mit dem besagten Mädchen."

Harry war verblüfft. „Oookay …", bevor er noch etwas anderes sagen konnte, kam ein anderer Harry.

Dieser Harry krempelte die Ärmel seines Hemdes ängstlich hoch, sein dünner Körperbau und die blasse Erscheinung ließen seine Blutergüsse im Gesicht noch mehr in Erscheinung treten. „Ähm, Hi … Ich bin Abused!Harry, ich werde hauptsächlich von den Dursleys missbraucht oder in anderen Fällen von meinen wieder auferstandenen Eltern. Dann gehe ich nach Hogwarts, wo es entweder Snape oder Sirius herausfindet, welcher dann der Sache nachgeht, dann sich mit Dumbledore wegen seinem Einmischen prügelt und danach mein Vorbild und Ersatzvater wird. Dann besiege ich Voldemort als eine Formsache."

Harry starrte.

„Hi! Ich bin Gay!Harry", sagte ein anderer und bewegte sich vorwärts. Er trug die neuste Mode, welche ihm perfekt stand. „Ich mag Jungs. Das sagt alles."

Harry starrte noch mehr.

Ein weiterer nährte sich, welcher Muggelklamotten, eine pechschwarze Röhrenjeans,

ein enges schwarzes T-Shirt, schwarze Armeestiefel, ein schwarzes Nietenarmband sowie einen engen Kragen trug, gegelte (schwarze) Haare und einen Überschuss an schwarzem Eyeliner aufgetragen hatte.

Harry dachte sich, dass er aussieht wie ein Bandmitglied von _Kiss _mit halber Gesichtsbemalung.

„Hi", sagte er dümmlich, „ich bin Emo!Harry. Ich schlucke Pillen, schreibe Suizidnachrichten und höre mir zu viel _Evanescence_ und _Savage Garden_ an. Ich wurde nach Slytherin umverfrachtet und wurde Dracos bester Freund, welcher sich seine Haare schwarz färbte."

Harry musste fast würgen.

Ein viel frohsinniger Harry meldete sich, er sah relativ normal aus. „Hi! Ich bin OverHeroic!Harry. Wenn jemand gerettet werden muss, dann bin ich blitzschnell da ohne einen Plan und manchmal ohne Zauberstab. Normaler Weiße bekämpfe ich Voldemort indem ich mich selbst für meine Freundin, meinen besten Freund, illegalen Lover oder meine Eule opfere. Der Fluch prallt immer ab und zerstört Voldemort."

„Ja, nur in den wildesten Fan Fictions", schnarrte Dark!Harry und machte sich die Nägel sauber.

„Das kam alles sehr unerwartet…", sagte Harry und besah sich all seine Gegenstücke, „Woher weiß ich, dass ihr nicht alle hier seid um mich umzubringen?"

„Oh, ich bin hier um dich zu töten," pfiff Dark!Harry, „eigentlich würde ich es tun, ich kann gegen mehrere Gegner kämpfen und gewinne, weil ich eine Kombination aus Magie und der Muggelart zu kämpfen anwende, aber leider haben Super!Harry und OverHeroic!Harry meinen Zauberstab weggenommen und mein großes Riesenschwert."

„Ignoriere ihn, er ist einfach ein Idiot", sagte ein neuer Harry, welcher leichenblass aussah und einen langen, schwarzen Mantel trug. „Ich kann dir versichern, dass wir nicht hier sind um dich zu töten. Unsere Magie wurde konfisziert für die Zeit in der wir bei unseren Autoren sind und wir sind einfach in unseren sterotypischen Art erschienen."

„Oh … und du glaubst, dass ich dir das glaube?", warf Harry ein.

„Yep", sagte sein Duplikat, „Es gibt nichts was du wirklich dagegen tun kannst, wir werden dazu gezwungen dir überall hin zu folgen."

Harry erstarrte. „Okay, okay. Macht weiter. Wer bist du?"

„Ich bin Vampire!Harry. Wie du sicherlich aus meinem Namen entnehmen kannst, bin ich ein Vampir", sagte er, „ für gewöhnlich werde ich als kleines Kind gebissen, werde an eine Vampirschule geschafft wo ich den Vampire LordTM treffe und lerne haufenweise Fantabulous SkillsTM, die ganze Zeit ernähre ich mich vom Blut eines Spenders, vorzugsweise Remus Lupin oder Severus Snape. Dann gehe ich nach Hogwarts und mache Voldemort richtig fertig. Ich bin entweder bi oder schwul, niemals hetero."

Harry ließ sich vor Schock schwer in den Stuhl zurücksacken.

Der nächste Harry trat vor. Er hatte sehr stark ausgeprägte Muskeln, hauptsächlich engelsgleichen Aussehen, glitzernden Augen und eine Aura umgab ihn, die Harry an Fleur erinnerte. „Hi, ich bin Veela!Harry", seine Stimme war tief. „Ich bin unbeschreiblich schön und habe unerklärliche Kräfte. Ich muss meistens einen Mate in einem bestimmten Zeitrahmen finden und meistens ist es Veela!Draco, außer manchmal wo es Severus Snape oder Hermione Granger sind. Oh, es ist übrigens eine weit verbreitete Schande mich mit Ginny einzulassen."

Gay!Harry besah sich Veela!Harry genussvoll.

„Nächster…", sagte Harry schwach.

Ein zottelig aussehender Harry kam zu Wort. Er hatte langes, fettiges Harry, ein einen dürren Körperbau und zerlumpte Klamotten. „Hi, ich bin Depressed!Harry. Ich blase ständig Trübsal, sehe verloren und verletzlich aus, schlage jede Hilfe aus und reduziere meine persönlichen Hygieneansprüche. Ich esse wenig, blaffe jeden an, der mit mir reden möchte und erinnere mich an alle toten, geliebten Menschen - wie meine Eltern, Sirius, Remus und Dumbledore. Ich gebe mir an deren genau so wie Cedrics Tod die Schuld. Meine Augen haben die Tendenz zur Stumpfheit, also von einem leuchtenden, fröhlichen grün zu einem dunklen moosgrün, wenn ich phasenweise apathisch bin."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, dass_ er_ dich töten könnte", sagte Dark!Harry, „Er ist mehr der Typ, der sich _selbst_ tötet."

„Halt den Mund und benimm dich!", sagte ein anderer Charakter.

„Jemand wie _du _sagt mir, dass ich mich benehmen soll, du dummer Heuchler."Die Person ignorierte Dark!Harry und drehte sich stattdessen zu Cannon Harry um und stellte sich vor: „Hi, ich bin Rebel!Harry, ich verließ Manipulative!Dumbledore und verschwand in der Muggel und/oder der Zaubererwelt, wo ich einige neue, coole, heiße Freunde finde und ich zusammen mit denen eine Gang von superklugen, superstarken Teenagern gründe. Wir geben uns gegenseitig Spitznamen, die nach harten Typen klingen und ziehen uns Armeestiefel, Miniröcke (nur die Mädchen natürlich), Netzstrümpfe und Platonschuhe an. Wir haben normalerweise mindestens ein Tatoo und ein Piercing. Dann besiege ich Voldemort mit der Hilfe meiner Gangster und lebe glücklich und zufrieden. Natürlich in einem Leben der Rebellion. Obwohl wir das nicht wissen, weil keiner der Autoren ihre Rebel!Harry Geschichten beendet haben."

„Oh, hör auf dich zu beschweren", sagte ein anderer, „kaum ein paar von unseren Geschichten wurden beendet."

Rebel!Harry starrte ihn an.

„Hi", sagte das neue Duplikat, „Ich bin Slytherin!Harry, ich wurde nach Slytherin eingeteilt im ersten Jahr. Ich bin normalerweise mit Draco und Lucius eng befreundet, aber verachte Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger. Ich bin der besserwisserische Hottie, der den Sucher des Slytherin Teams spielt und immer gewinnt."

Der letzte der Harrys trat nach vorn. Er sah relativ normal aus, etwas das Harry dankbar zu Kenntnis nahm. „Hi, ich bin Crossover!Harry. Ich habe immer Eigenschaften und/oder Aussehen und/oder Kräfte aus komplett verschiedenen Büchern, Filmen, Animes oder Spielen. Häufig werden die Persönlichkeit und Kräfte von Naruto, Gaara, Jack Sparrow, ein Jedi, Wolverine, Peter Pan, Buffy, einige Star Gate Charaktere, einige Herr der Ringe Charaktere oder das Krümelmonster genommen. Die ganze Handlung nach dem Trimagischen Tunier wurde zur Seite geschmissen und durch einen komplett anderen, aber unsinnig ausgearbeiteten, Inhalt ersetzt und es scheint als enthalte dieser immer einen Goth. Er ist immer voll mit Parallelen und komplizierten Sachen aus dem Crossover Buch/Film/Spiel/Anime, die jeder nur schwer im Potteruniversum versteht."

Harry lehnte sich zurück in seinen Stuhl ungläubig pfeifend und überfordert wegen der großen Anzahl von sich selbst im Raum. „Gut, setzt euch und erklärt mir noch mal warum ihr alle hier seid."

Die vierzehn Harrys suchten sich Stühle und begannen sich in einem großen Kreis hinzusetzen. Emo!Harry konnte keinen Stuhl finden, deshalb opferte OverHeroic!Harry seinen mit einem Lächeln. Emo!Harry rollte seine eyelinerbemalten Augen, aber setzte sich trotzdem, während er OverHeroic!Harry hinter sich stellen ließ. Veela!Harry und Gay!Harry teilten sich einen Stuhl und Vampire!Harry schob seinen von einen besonders scharfkantigen, hölzernen Pflock neben dem Feuer weg.

„Ähm … wo wir nun alle einen Platz haben, möchte ich wissen was passiert ist", verlangte Harry. NonBritish!Harry sprach als erster in einem deutlich japanischen Akzent: „Wir sind Charaktere, verschiedene Versionen von dir aus Fan Fictions die in etwas komplett gegensätzliches vom Cannon verdreht wurden."

„_Richtig…_", sagte Harry, „Aber es erklärt trotzdem nicht warum ihr hier seid."Dieses mal entgegnete Slytherin!Harry: „Wir sind von der Cannon Kommission hergeschickt worden um eine Art Boot Camp zu meistern und so ein richtige Harry Potter zu werden."

„Du wurdest doch sicher informiert?", fragte Crossover!Harry.

Er schüttelte den Kopf; er wusste nicht einmal, dass Fan Fictions _existieren_.

"Oh sie existieren definitiv", sagte Super!Harry.

Harry staunte: "Woher wusstest du was ich denke?"

"Ich kann Legilimentik perfekt anwenden ohne das du es weißt."

"Ich dachte du kannst keine Magie anwenden?", knurrte Harry verwirrt."Ich bin Super!Harry, ich kann epischen Scheiß."

Depressed!Harry seufzte kläglich. "Es ist so unbeschreiblich nervig. Ich bin immer der bedauerlichste und traurigste von allen. Und ich stinke, als ob mich ein paar Tode zwingen würden mit dem Duschen aufzuhören…"

"Halt die Klappe und schluck es einfach runter", sagte Abused!Harry ärgerlich.

"Ha! Als ob du das sagen könntest … du nervige, benutzte Mücke."

Abused!Harry sah aus als ob er gleich weinen würde als Rebel!Harry ihren Streit unterbrach: "Hör doch auf, wir sind hier um vom richtigen Harry zu lernen, nicht um uns gegenseitig zu bekämpfen!""Dieser Meinung bin ich aber auch", sagte Gay!Harry.

"Gut."

Alle sahen gespannt zu Harry."Ähm …", sagte er verdutzt, "Was soll ich denn eurer Meinung nach tun?"

"So _dumm_!", murmelte Dark!Harry.

"Uns lehren natürlich. Zeig uns wie wir sein sollten", sagte Ravenclaw!Harry, "Geh in diesem Kreis von einem zum anderen und sag was wir persönlich verändern müssen."

Die anderen nickten, außer Emo!Harry, welcher beschäftigt war sich die Fingernägel schwarz zu lackieren.

"O…kay", sagte er, "Ich werde mit … Super!Harry anfangen."

Super!Harry nickte als sein "Lehrer" begann.

"Gut … als erstes musst du aus diesen blöden, engen Klamotten raus und mehr lockere Sachen anziehen. Du musst alle deine Superkräfte loswerden _und ich meine alle von diesen_ und dir einen Zauberstab besorgen, weil seine Superkräfte loswerden heißt - ja, streite nicht mit mir - zauberstablose Magie loswerden. Deine Augen müssen in ein und der selben Farbe bleiben, sie sind keine Regenbogen, ich wiederhole: _sie sind keine Regenbogen_ und hör auf zu trainieren und unglaubliche Muskeln zu bekommen, ich bin zu faul um das zu tun. Oder anderes gesagt: Hör auf mit dem "epischen Scheiß."

Super!Harry sah sehr niedergeschlagen aus und bohrte mit seinen Zehen im Teppich rum.

Harry ignorierte sein Schmollen und machte mit Abused!Harry weiter (der ängstlich aussah).

"So, das Erste was du brauchst ist ein Rückgrat. Wenn dich jemand schlägt, dann haust du zurück und legst dich nicht hin und lässt es über dich ergehen. Das Zweite ist, ein Leben mit Sirius kann ich verstehen, aber mit _Snape_ geht eindeutig zu weit. Sicher, er hat sich zur guten Seite bekannt am Ende, aber er ist immer noch ein hämischer Bastard. Wenn du jetzt zurück gehst … wo immer du hingehst, du wirst _nicht_ eine Prügelei mit Dumbledore anfangen! Er ist kein Verbrecher; er ist ein alter Mann, der vielleicht oder vielleicht auch nicht über die Dursleys bescheid gewusst hat."

Abused!Harry schien in seinem Stuhl geschrumpft zu sein, seine Augen blickten wild umher.

"Was ist mit mir?", fragte OverHeroic!Harry.

Harry antwortete ihm schnell: " Okay, du bist eigentlich der Beste von allen hier, sich selbst zu opfern _ist _das was ich mache, aber nicht für meine Eule oder einen illegalen Lover! Ich_ habe_ keinen illegalen Lover, egal, und ich ließ Hedwig in dem vierten Kapitel oder so von "Den Heiligtümern des Todes" explodieren…."Over!Heroic sah erfreut mit seinem Ergebnis aus und machte Platz für Gay!Harry.

"Jetzt, wo fange ich an", begann Harry, "okay, Ich beschränke mich wieder auf das Wesentliche. _Ich_ fühle mich nicht zu Jungen hingezogen und so gesehen als - was war es noch mal? - oh ja - _Cannon_ Harry solltest du es auch nicht sein … versuche dich und bemerke mehr die weiblichen _Vorzüge_ oder so was…"

Gay!Harry seufzte: "Gut, es hätte schlechter sein können, ist ja nicht so, als ob ich es nicht erwartet hätte…"

"Oh ja, und du brauchst außerdem eine andere Robe, ich habe einen grauenhaften Klamottengeschmack."

"Oh _scheiße!_"

Dark!Harry drängte sich dazwischen: "Gut, mach hin! Sag mir was ich ändern muss und ich kann mich beeilen, gehen und deine Erklärungen so wie so ignorieren."

Harry hob seine Augenbrauen: "Okay, du musste sicherlich deine Einstellung ändern und mit den dunklen Künsten aufhören und mit der Voldemort Verliebtheit. Weißt du denn nicht wenigstens _etwas_ über die Cannon-Welt? Egal," - machte Harry ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten weiter - "du musst auch das Trainieren runterfahren und dir ein paar Freunde verschaffen andere als dieser hirnverbrannte dunkle Lord und sein Gefolge."

Dark!Harry zeigte ihm eine rüde Geste, wurde aber von Vampire!Harry unterbrochen,"Aber ich bevorzuge das Dunkle … und ich kann mir verdammt noch mal nicht helfen! Es ist nicht meine Schuld, ein sexuell frustrierter Vampir entschied meine Blutblättchen und mein Hämoglobin-tragenden Zellen aus mir zu saugen ""Ich weiß, ich weiß", sagte Harry müde, "das ist alles sehr tragisch, aber ehrlich … _ein Vampir_? Alles was ich dir raten kann ist … so zu spielen als wärst du … ein Mensch, würde ich sagen…"

""Pfft, Mensch?", fragte Veela!Harry, "Ich bezweifle das. Er wird nie so sexy wie Eddie sein…""Eddie…?", fragte Harry zögernd.

"Edward Cullen", antwortete CrossOver!Harry, "ein engelsgleicher, schöner Vampir, der in einer anderen Fan Fiction Welt bekannt als _Twilight _lebt, welche gerade versucht immer bekannter und mehr entdeckt zu werden im Interweb. Mehr und mehr "Eddies" haben sich in unsere Welt geschlichen in letzter Zeit."

"Sie übernehmen die Macht", flüsterte Emo!Harry.

Gay!Harry grinste: "Aber es scheinen immer Harry/Edward Pairings zu sein… Ich liebe CrossOvers gerade. Kein wetteifern für alle Veela!Harrys mehr!"

"Er ist ein laufender, sprechender Fels", maulte Emo!Harry, "und irgendwie hat er ein Kind ohne Körperflüssigkeiten. Und welche Sorte von Vampir hat keine Fangzähne?""Sexy Vampire offensichtlich", sagte Gay!Harry."Inhaltsverwirrte trifft es besser."

Harry beobachtete den Streit mit offenem Mund: "Warum so zynisch Emo!Harry?"

Emo!Harry starrte Harry an und hob eine gepiercte Augenbraue "Im ernst? Alles ist scheiße in meinem Leben!""Okay, na dann!, sagte Harry gleichgültig. "Mein Rat: WERDE GLÜCKLICH! Es interessiert mich nicht wirklich wie du das machst."

"Wie auch immer…"

"Was ist mit mir?", fragte Veela!Harry noch mal, "Ich kann nicht aufhören schön zu sein oder?"

"Oh Ich glaub, ich weiß einen Weg…", murmelte Slytherin!Harry

Harry ignorierte ihn."Jaah, kannst du nicht … aber … aber benutze sie nicht … um immer alles zu bekommen", sagte er !Harry lächelte: "_Natürlich Kleiner._"

Harry zuckte zusammen. "Und tu das auch nicht! Es ist gruselig und peadophil."

"Sicher, sicher…"

Harry machte weiter.

"So, Depressed!Harry … Ich verstehe was du durchmachst, aber ich mag den Geruch von deinem zwölf-Tage-alten T-Shirt, der das Zimmer durchdringt, wirklich nicht. Sich zu duschen ist ein Muss wie auch die Tatsache, dass die Hälfte der Menschen, die du kennst, starben."

Depressed!Harry stöhnte: "Es wird _alle_ Zeit der Welt brauchen um meine Autoren zu überreden, dass zu machen!"

NonBritish!Harry informierte ihn dann, dass es okay wäre, denn er würde auch nie wieder seinen Akzent zurückbekommen und so können sie beide nie wieder zum Cannon zurückfinden und könnten eine Club gründen.

"Doch Titten..", war die Antwort, die Rebel!Harry gab."Sprache!" versuchte Harry zu disziplinieren (oder versuchte es zumindest), "Ich benutze nie einen schlechten Ausdruck im Cannon und die Filme zählen nicht, weil sie jede einzelne Seite im Buch vermasseln. Und Rebel!Harry, ich möchte, dass du aufhörst so … rebell-isch … zu sein. Menschen sind Freunde. Dumbledore ist super-toll. Alles ist gut."Rebel!Harry: "…"

"Wir benutzen den Schriftmodus auch nicht", sagte Harry.

Rebel!Harry startete: "…"

Alles war still und gut.

Slytherin!Harry drehte sich zu Harry um, um die Stille zu brechen. "Und ich … Ich kann doch nicht selbst wechseln, oder?"

Harry war entgeistert: "_Natürlich_ kannst du das! Du bist ein Slytherin … bedrohe sie oder so was!"

"Und du!", fuhr Harry fort und drehte sich zu Ravenclaw!Harry um, "Du bist schlau! Schreibe ein neues Gesetz oder so … veranstalte einen Volksentscheid und eine Volksabstimmung."

Ravenclaw!Harry starrt auch.

"Und DU!", schrie Harry und zeigte auf Non!British Harry, plötzlichen pubertierend und tobend, was an das fünfte Jahr erinnerte. "Wo ist dein Patriotismus? Wo ist dein britischer Stolz?"

Eine tolle indische Stimme antwortete ihm: "Wo ist deine multikulturelle Akzeptanz? Geht es in der ganzen Geschichte nicht darum jeden zu akzeptieren? Die Ausnahme ist natürlich Voldemort und seine Gefolgsleute."

Harry hatte darauf keine gute Antwort und machte deshalb weiter bei seinem nächsten Opfer, CrossOver!Harry."Hör auf überall zu sein außer in deiner Welt. Niemand mag Trittbrettfahrer."CrossOver!Harry war verärgert und empört.

Harry seufzte plötzlich erfreut: "Das waren alle, richtig?""Nope", sagten seine Duplikate im Chor."Wir warten immer noch auf Werewolf!Harry, er wird zu spät kommen, weil sein Autor es heute Vollmond werden lässt", erklärte Ravenclaw!Harry."Mist.""Er sollte hier sein in ein paar Min-"

Plötzlich unterbrach ihn eine große blaue Wolke, welche in der Mitte des Kreises auftauchte.

"Meine Güte! Das war groß!", verkündete NonBritish!Harry.

"Nein scheiße", maulte Rebel!Harry.

"Epischer Scheiß!", grinste Super!Harry

Als sich der Rauch legte, materialisierte sich ein müde aussehender Harry und strich seine Robe glatt.

"Entschuldigung, ich sollte eigentlich hetero sein nach Vollmond, aber Harry&Sirius4EVA entschied, dass das ein großer Handlungsumschwung wäre und jetzt bin ich bei einen Cliffhänger stehen geblieben. Angeblich muss sie etwas abschütteln, dass in Cannon ungeheuer wichtig ist und ich werde es nicht innerhalb der nächsten Monate/Jahre herausfinden bis sie wieder updatet."

Die anderen seufzten aus Sympathie.

Harry war nun müde und wollte, dass sie gehen: "Ja gut, ich werde dir sagen was du tun sollst oder nicht?"  
"Ja, ja mach nur", murmelte Werewolf!Harry.  
"Beiße keine Menschen. Verstanden?"  
"Yeah, Yeah."  
"Gut. Da ihr alle bedient seid, könnt ihr jetzt _gehen_."  
"Ich bin gerade erst angekommen!", beschwerte sich Werewolf!Harry.  
"Keine Sorge", warf Ravenclaw!Harry ein, "Wir können so wie so nicht gehen, der Zauber löst sich in zehn Minuten auf."  
Harry entschied sich, dass er so lang noch warten kann und setzte sich zurück in seinen Stuhl.  
Es war still. Aber alles war nicht gut. Alles war peinlich!

Harry klopfte nervig mit seinem Bleistift.  
Dark!Harry sagte ihm: "Halt dein verdammtes Maul oder ich verwende es um dir die Augen auszustechen."  
Abused!Harry seufzte kläglich und hörte NonBritish!Harry rief Dobby und fragte ihn nach einem Brötchen und einer Wiener, sodass er sich einen apoplektischen Hot Dog machen könne. Als Dobby sagte, dass er es auch selber machen kann und das es ihn eine Ehre wäre, erklärte ihm NonBritish!Harry seine Individualität und den Fakt, dass er ein Nordstaatler ist und deshalb Sklaverei verabscheut.  
Dann fragte er warum Dobby immer noch ein Sklave war, denn es gab einen großen Bürgerkrieg deswegen und so müsste er kein Sklave sein. Dobby informierte ihn dann, dass er in England sei und das er unabhängig sei, aber er liebte beides und eigentlich wurde der Bürgerkrieg für schwarze Leute ausgetragen und nicht für Hauselfen.  
NonBritish!Harry zuckte die Schultern und aß seinen Hot Dog. Dobby verschwand.

Harry war erstaunt, dass Dobby so schlau sein könnte.

Stille verbreitete sich erneut.

Dann, endlich, nach einer langen Zeit des Wartens hatten sie nur noch eine Minuten übrig.  
Super!Harry stand auf und dankte Harry für seine Hilfe.  
"Es war nicht meine Wahl, dass weißt du", erklärte Harry ihm launisch, "Ich mag es nicht wie sich einige von euch verändert haben."  
"Mir egal", sagte Veela!Harry, "keine Sorge, wir fanden dich ziemlich langweilig."  
"Danke", sagte Harry.  
Gay!Harry drehte sich zu ihm: "Wenn Eddie durch deine Welt spaziert, ruf mich an, ja?"  
Harry funkelte ihn an: "_Nein_!"  
"Du willst ihn nur für dich selbst!"  
"Pfft, nein!"  
"Na klar…", Gay!Harry schmollte in der Ecke.

Als Werewolf!Harry mit den Füßen scharrte und sich bereit machte zu gehen, sagte NonBritish!Harry laut: "_Mann_! Wo ist deine Narbe?"

Werewolf!Harry fasste sich an die Stirn, "Ah, _Mist_! Das war also ihr Problem!"  
Plötzlich verschwanden sie alle in der Wolke aus blauen Rauch und wurden von Harry nie wieder gesehen.

.


End file.
